Imaginação Hiperativa
by entlzab
Summary: A imaginação de Neville Longbottom fica fora de controle. Slash. Pós-DH


**Nome da fic**: Imaginação hiperativa  
**Autor**: Magalud  
**Censura**: PG  
**Gênero**: Romance,  
**Personagens**: Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley  
**Spoilers**: pós-DH  
**Avisos ou Alertas**: Ligeiro fluff  
**Notas**: Inspirado em algumas drabbles no LJ. Feito para o Rare Pair Fest, em setembro de 2010  
**Resumo**: A imaginação de Neville Longbottom fica fora de controle.  
**Tamanho**: 1.290 palavras, segundo o Word  
**Agradecimentos**: Cris betando, como sempre  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a seus advogados, e aos engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.

**Imaginação hiperativa**

O herói da Segunda Guerra contra Aquele-Que-Foi-Derrotado-pelo-Eleito e professor de Herbologia mais querido da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom, vivia perdido dentro de sua própria imaginação superativa. Embora amasse suas plantas e seus alunos, o desastroso fim de seu ainda mais desastroso casamento com Hannah Abbot deixara Neville frente a frente com dolorosas verdades: ele gostava de mulheres, mas não de uma maneira sexual. Mulheres, ele notou, adoravam heróis de guerra. Droga, pensou ele, provavelmente até Snape poderia se dar bem se tivesse sobrevivido. Mas as mulheres queriam algo que Neville não poderia dar. Infelizmente, o objeto do desejo de Neville era um homem, que estava estava perto, mas além de seu alcance. Tão longe e tão perto.

Afinal, não era só porque Bill Weasley estava igualmente desimpedido que Neville tinha alguma chance. Depois da bomba que matara Fleur e as duas filhas enquanto ele estava trabalhando, Bill tinha guardado luto por dois meses e depois voltara à cena romântica. Mas só saía com homens. Neville achava aquilo ótimo. Não só porque era o gênero preferido dele, mas também porque assim ele não competia com o espírito de uma meia-Veela falecida.

Mas era tudo fantasia. Bill Weasley jamais olharia para ele. Ainda assim, Neville gostava de imaginar muito e sonhar acordado. Um de seus sonhos preferidos tem um cenário inusitado. Nele, Neville está caminhando pelo mezanino de Gringotts, indo a um gabinete de um duende qualquer cuidar dos assuntos do seu falecido tio-avô Augie quando uma malvada planta se enrosca no seu calcanhar, derrubando-o por cima da balaustrada até o grande salão no andar térreo do banco. Na queda, Neville deixa escapar um grito e outro, quando seu corpo em queda é aparado diretamente nos braços de Bill Weasley. O ruivo encara Neville com um sorriso, comentando: "Oh, olhem só. Bruxos lindos caindo do céu. A previsão do tempo não dizia nada sobre isso." Neville enrubesce feito uma donzela.

Outro cenário que Neville adorava era estar em Hogwarts, agachado, plantando uma folhagem particularmente traiçoeira, como pequenas mandrágoras prontas para serem transplantadas, e então, _ele_ aparece na estufa, aquela figura que sempre causa água na boca de Neville: roupas de couro, botas de cano alto, o brinco de presa de dragão que Charlie deu de presente... Parece pronto para ir a um concerto de rock Muggle! "Você é Neville Longbottom, não é?" Neville se levanta, cora de vergonha e responde: "Sou eu." Bill o encara, passa a língua nos lábios e comenta: "Quando você estava abaixado, a visão já era ótima. Agora, parece melhor ainda. Precisa me contar tudo sobre a maneira como você empunha a... Espada de Gryffindor".

Nem mesmo a Toca, a casa da família de seu amigo Ron, escapava de ser cenário para as fantasias de Neville. Aliás, fora lá que tudo começara. Na festa de noivado de Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley, para ser mais exato. Parecia uma reunião de vários heróis de guerra e ex-colegas de Hogwarts. Havia, obviamente, uma profusão de Weasleys. Bill e Fleur estavam lá, conversando animadamente com todos. E Neville reparou que Bill parecia diferente, de um jeito que Neville jamais tinha notado antes. Fleur, simpática, tinha vindo falar especialmente com Neville, e Bill também o cumprimentara. O pobre Neville gaguejara, balbuciara umas palavras. Bill brincara:

— Então, Longbottom? Ainda está ouvindo muitas piadas sobre a Espada de Gryffindor?

A isso, Neville tinha engasgado com a cerveja amanteigada que tomava, espirrando líquido por todo lugar. Molly interviera com um paninho e os demais convidados não notaram nada, acreditando que o rubor de Neville era fruto da falta de ar. Mas a imagem da "espada de Gryffindor" tinha se cristalizado. E Neville fantasiava que o diálogo tinha terminado de outra maneira. De uma maneira muito mais satisfatória, com Neville embaixo de Bill na espaçosa cama de Charlie, sentindo cada centímetro da espada e bradando gritos de guerra que nada tinham a ver com "Armada de Dumbledore!".

Depois daquele incidente, além de ficar fixado na expressão "espada de Gryffindor", Neville também sentia uma imensa culpa por sentir-se atraído daquela maneira por um homem casado e pai de família que provavelmente jamais tivera um pensamento gay na vida. Mesmo que George garantisse que a heterossexualidade de Bill provavelmente era muito mais flexível do que Neville imaginava. Para piorar tudo, ele era irmão de seu grande amigo Ron. Mas após o atentado que explodira o Chalé das Conchas e matara toda a família de Bill, Neville até dera um tempo nas fantasias, tamanha a culpa.

Nos últimos tempos, contudo, sua imaginação não lhe dava tréguas. Pena que em todos os cenários, Neville sempre terminasse com cara de tolo, de rosto esfogueado, incapaz de articular uma palavra. Bill já fazia isso com ele ao vivo, mas por que nem nas suas próprias fantasias Neville podia ser mais agressivo?

Os últimos tempos já eram suficientemente irritantes mesmo sem a imaginação pregando-lhe peças. A desmiolada da Profª Trelawney andava perseguindo Neville sempre que podia, pregando visões de um futuro sombrio, ataques iminentes de criaturas das Trevas. Para Neville, ela estava com saudades de ter alguém como Harry Potter, em quem podia jogar previsões de trevas espalhando-se e Apocalipse agora mesmo.

Mais do que isso, as traiçoeiras fantasias agora insistiam em atacar nos momentos mais impróprios. Como aquele: justamente no jantar de boas vindas dos alunos após a folga de duas semanas para Natal e Ano-Novo! Neville jamais tinha se atrasado, em todos os anos que era professor de Herbologia. A diretora McGonagall ficaria possessa se ele se atrasasse!

Correndo o máximo que podia, Neville derrapou ligeiramente antes de tomar seu lugar na mesa dos professores, mal cumprimentando o minúsculo professor Flitwick, sob o olhar severo de Minerva McGonagall. Neville não ousou erguer o olhar depois disso, vexado pelo atraso.

Assim que os alunos se acomodaram nas suas mesas, contando animadamente o que tinham feito durante a folga de fim de ano, a diretora McGonagall se ergueu e pediu silêncio.

— Antes de começarmos a nossa refeição, eu gostaria pedir sua atenção para um breve anúncio. O professor Horace Slughorn pediu demissão do posto de Mestre de Poções e anunciou sua muito adiada aposentadoria. Embora tristes por sua partida, é com alegria que apresento a vocês o novo Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts, professor William Weasley.

Neville ergueu a cabeça tão rápido que quase torceu o pescoço. A porta principal do salão se abriu e Bill entrou, usando capas verde-musgo que não escondiam as botas de couro, cabelo preso no rabo de cavalo que deixava à mostra o brinco de presa de dragão. Cochichos se espalharam entre os alunos, especialmente as alunas, enquanto o novo membro do corpo docente se dirigia à mesa dos professores e cumprimentava a diretora.

— Bem-vindo a Hogwarts, Professor Weasley.

— Obrigado, diretora.

O novo Mestre de Poções fez questão de cumprimentar todos os seus novos colegas, os olhos volta e meia se voltando para Neville. Trelawney parecia estar à beira de um ataque, esbugalhando os olhos ainda mais quando Bill se sentou ao lado de Neville. O professor de Herbologia revirou os olhos.

O novo professor ficou intrigado, reparando na professora de Adivinhação:

— O que ela está olhando?

— Ela é doida. Anda me seguindo, avisando sobre perigos e criaturas das Trevas.

— Ah, entendi. — Bill sorriu. — Bom, ela pode ter razão. Você pode terminar sendo molestado por uma criatura das Trevas um dia desses...

Então a ficha caiu. Neville encarou Bill, o rosto cheio de cicatrizes estampando um sorriso sugestivo ao encarar o colega com olhos de uma fome específica e promessas mis.

— Bom — respondeu Neville, com um sorriso semelhante —, quem sabe eu até venha a gostar.

Bill sorriu, sem deixar dúvidas de que em breve haveria alguém sendo molestado.

Fantasias eram bem mais interessantes quando viraram realidade, filosofou Neville.

**The End**


End file.
